princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Tokugawa/History
One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Tokugawa after he finishes practising with Echizen that while he was a 1st Year High Schooler he was amongst the strongest of his age. He had not lost a match until he met Byoudouin Houou. During this time, Byoudouin Houou completely crushes him. It was shown that Byoudouin severely injured Tokugawa in flashbacks. However, he was able to make a recovery and become a member of the Court 1 when he returned from the mountain training. It is unknown when, but during this time, he went to train in the Mountains with the Drunken Coach. It is assumed that he was chosen to complete a special mission, just like Echizen, Oshitari Kenya, Kei Tanishi did in the current year of the storyline. When he heard the alarm go off at the camp due to Kei, he smirked. He knew about the mission somehow. U-17 Camp He was introduced in the storyline on the middle schoolers first day of the U-17 Camp, when they were challenging players who were at that time members of the 12th Court. Echizen Ryoma demanded a match from him not knowing he was from the 1st Court, but Echizen froze after seeing his eyes. Tokugawa is then later seen rallying with five balls at once with Oni Juujirou. It is at this time, that Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro decide to wander away from the other Middle Schoolers and disturb several other High Schoolers before disrupting Oni and Tokugawa's practice and challenge them as they notice the two High Schoolers were rallying with 5 balls at once. Ryoma challenges Tokugawa while Kintaro takes on Oni. At first, the super rookies appear to be pressuring the two who are amongst the best High Schoolers in the camp, however, Oni and Tokugawa then realize that the Middle School freshman are worth being taken seriously and crush them, leaving the super rookies exhausted. Afterwards, Tokugawa advises them to go and train with the Drunken Coach Mifune at the top of the mountains. Team Shuffle Tokugawa can then be seen watching the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and 3rd Court with Tanegashima Shuuji when the match reaches Singles 2 and the two go on to recognize the great abilities of Tezuka and later during Singles 1 comment on Irie Kanata as he toys with Atobe Keigo. Shortly after the Team Shuffle he and the rest of camp are there to witness the return of the 27 Middle Schoolers and the shock defeat that the 2nd Court were defeated almost effortlessly by the Middle Schoolers, resulting in the 2nd Court being entirely replaced by 27 Middle Schoolers who lost their tie-breaks and trained in the mountains. U-17 Camp Revolution Unlike Echizen Ryoma, Tokugawa lost at some point in the camp as he states that he has also trained with the Drunken Coach from the mountains. Tokugawa is amongst the 2nd Stringers chosen to challenge a member of the Top 10 of the All-Japan Juniors upon their arrival from their Foreign Expedition. Tokugawa is then present at the main courts to find out the major upset that middle schoolers defeated No.s 11-19. Tokugawa then tests Echizen's improvement by rallying with 5 balls at a time with him. Which Echizen does with ease. The two then rally with 10 balls, showing their skill. As they finish practising together, they are noticed by Byoudouin who was likely to have been watching them. He aims an extremely powerful serve at the unguarded Echizen however Tokugawa jumps into the path of the serve which pummels him to the floor. Byoudouin serves more dangerous balls at them and the dodge, as one of them breaks the wall behind them. Luckily Echizen Ryoga arrives to return the last shot from Byoudouin and saves the already exhausted from training Tokugawa. Byoudouin then leaves after staring down each of them. After being rescued by Ryoga, he goes off to do aerobics training within the camp by himself before the night is out, showing his restless training method in order to defeat Byoudouin. Genius 10 Challenge It has been revealed in chapter 100 that Tokugawa is scheduled to play the last match of the Genius 10 Challenge, in round 7 against his arch-rival Byodoin. He will play his match after Ryoma and Ryoga have their match. He is the only high schooler and 2nd Stringer to be part of the Genius 10 matchups after the new rota was decided at the end of the U-17 Camp Revolution where No.s 11-19 were all replaced by Middle Schoolers. He along with the vast majority of the camp bare witness to the matches between the Middle Schoolers who challenge No.s 10-2 in the Player Shuffle. When it is Tokugawa's turn for his match, he surprises the audience that he has mastered the [[Glowing Shot|'Glowing Shot']]' '''and begins the match by sending Byoudouin Houou straight to the floor with his first shot. It was also revealed through flashbacks that Oni and Irie have been training him for his rematch against Byodoin. He made a promise to them that he will become the No. 1 U-17 All Japan Representative in return for what they have done for him. He becomes much more confident in his rematch. With an intense match going on, the two duel until the score reaches 3-3. At Tokugawa's service game, he managed to get a service ace, which surprises both Duke and Byoudouin. Other high schoolers are amazed at Tokugawa's development. With four consecutive service aces, he brings the score to 4-3, in his favour. It was revealed by Byodoin, that Tokugawa has obtained the' Divine Path of the Asura. The match quickly passes by with the match reaching 6-6. Tokugawa ends up leading with 6-5. He intends to hit a Glowing Shot to win the set only for Byoudouin to reveal a similar version of [[Kijin Aura|'''Kijin Aura]] (his is in the form of a skeleton pirate). Byodoin hits a ball to the wall behind Tokugawa and the impact causes an explosion, causing Tokugawa to collapse (from the explosion). Oni explains that he was planning on passing down all of his techniques to Tokugawa to elevate him to The Divine Path of the Asura, but did not notice that he strengthened Byodoin in the process as well. Tokugawa wins the first set 7-6 since the ball that caused an explosion was out. Despite that, the audience comments that Byoudouin was superior and is worried about Tokugawa. Byoudouin starts attacking with his tennis from another dimension and takes the second set 6-0. Byoudouin keeps attacking and goes through the cycle of knocking Tokugawa unconscious and waking him up again. In a flashback, Oni and Irie explain to him how Black Hole works. It requires a very well-trained body and comes with severe side effects, so it can only be used for 30 minutes. However it does stop every shot. Tokugawa managed to hit a Black Hole and scores a point. Tokugawa uses Black Hole to catch up to Byoudouin, the score is now tied at 3-3 in the final set. Byoudouin tries to overcome Black Hole with various techniques, Bullfighting of Spain, Phoenix of Egypt, and Pirates of the World, but without success. Ryoga and Ryoma are rallying with 15 balls. Ryoga hears a sound from the other court and comments on how Tokugawa blocked Byoudouin's Glowing Shot the previous night, saying that playing this soon would be dangerous, but also that he thinks Tokugawa is level-headed enough not to do so. Ryoma remembers Tokugawa's words about how badly he wants to defeat Byoudouin and rushes to the main court. Tokugawa is coughing blood. Byoudouin explains that his (Destructive) Glowing Shot from the previous night injured Tokugawa and that it reduced the time Black Hole could be used. Byoudouin recognizes Tokugawa as a threat and confirms that Tokugawa has indeed become too strong. Oni and Irie are angry with/disappointed in Tokugawa for risking an injury for Ryoma's sake, which Tokugawa justifies by saying that he couldn't let Ryoma's talent go to waste. Tokugawa collapses just as Ryoma arrives. Ryoma essentially challenges Byoudouin and Byoudouin says he'll take care of him once he's through with Tokugawa. Ryoma responds "I'd like to see you try". Tokugawa begs Ryoma not to but in because he still wants to defeat Byoudouin on his own. The match resumes on Tokugawa's match point. Byoudouin serves and even though he's now unconscious again, Tokugawa manages to return it. Byoudouin decides it's time to end Tokugawa once and for all and hits a GS at him. Ryoma recollects about how this is happening because Tokugawa saved him and is about to step in. When Ryoma gets disqualified, Tokugawa collapses with Oni and Irie beside him. Tokugawa wakes up in the infirmary. Oni explains what happened and that the 2nd String only managed to win the first match and nothing else. He also says that Ryoma got booted, but that Byoudouin made a face Oni had never seen him make before. He then tells Tokugawa to rest up and that Tokugawa will definitely win next time. After Ryoma and Ryoga leave for the US, Tokugawa was placed as the new No. 4 All Japan Representative. Prior to the U-17 World Cup Tokugawa along with the High School and Middle School First String went to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up girls. Those who failed had to try Mitsuya's Inui-Juice filled Rice Balls. Tokugawa was successful in his attempt, being the first high schooler that succeeded in this task. Pre-World Cup Tokugawa volunteers himself to play in the third doubles match. Yukimura volunteers to be his partner. Their opponents are Frankensteiner/Volk. Tokugawa cannot keep up with the speed of Volk's shots and wonders if this is the difference between pro and amateur level. He then pulls out Black Hole and manages to return the ball, but Falkensteiner smashes it right back. It seems like the point is decided, but apparently Germany winning the point was merely a dream image created by Yukimura. The point goes to Japan. Unfortunately, Germany wins the next 4 games easily. Yukimura loses all 5 of his senses. Tokugawa creates multiple Black Holes trying to protect him as well as playing the match on his own. He gets closer and closer to the time limit. While Yukimura attempts to break out of yips, Tokugawa is defending all by himself. When Yukimura breaks out of yips, they join forces and unveils a new doubles technique, Howling. Their playing styles are similar that they attract each other. Howling allows them to use Sixth Sense. The pair win two more games before Volk unveils one of his techniques, Wirbel Taufe. Tokugawa attempts to use Blak Hole to return it but it knocks his racket out of his hand. His racket flies to the audience where Ryoma catches it. After having a small conversation with Ryoma, Tokugawa's expression changes. During match point, Tokugawa enters into the Divine Path of the Asura. However, Yukimura attempts to return Volk's serve. He almost does, going out and hitting the German flag. The final score is 3-6, Germany's victory. Tokugawa does admit they played a good match, especially against a professional tennis player and 9 time champions. After the match, he locates Ryoma and asks him to rejoin the Japanese team. Ryoma declines. Group League He is placed in the team playing the Greek team. He is presumably playing in singles 2. Category:Character Subpages